


The Wordsmith Suffers Silence

by mochisquish



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochisquish/pseuds/mochisquish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's mouth gets him into more trouble than he can handle and Cho makes it his personal mission to deliver a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wordsmith Suffers Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaGoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaGoya/gifts).



Cho had broken the rules, for the first time today, though he said he wouldn’t upset himself by keeping count.He snuck around corners and came crashing through doorways and moved like a madman because Jane was in danger and this couldn’t wait.

Patrick Jane was charming until he opened his mouth and words flooded out and then he was offensive, or so bizarre it was unnerving.Jane found this a respectable way to deal with people, friends and enemies alike, and this was another of those instances he treated an enemy as someone who _didn’t_ run an underground crime organization with hands in all the right places and enough weapons for an army.He’d been targeted and taken and who knows what else since then, all because he loved hearing himself speak; all because Jane thought he was so clever.

A few swift movements and Cho broke away from the task force sent to retrieve their comrade, dashing into a separate dilapidated warehouse, knowing they’d find him faster if they split. He moved with the prowess of a leopard, dodging broken glass that littered the floor and willing himself not to choke on the stale aroma of sludge and dust.

A rickety metal staircase led him to an upper floor of nothing but mazes of catwalks.From up top he could hear better, see better, and found the criminals quickly when their voices bounced off the walls below.

Jane was strapped to a wooden chair, blindfolded though not gagged, and Cho wondered briefly how his kidnappers were able to stomach him.He sprawled on the ground with rifle ready and arms steadied, saw more clearly through his scope the fresh wet blood on Jane’s shirt, saw other splotches that were dried and black, and decided that very second he was taking no prisoners.A shot rang out and another quickly after, sending two of the thugs crashing to the floor, limbs twisted like ragdolls.The others were scrambling, looking up and around dumbly, and Cho hit another two before the final thug spotted him and fired back.

Jane’s head jerked each time there was a bang, visually tensed expecting the next bullet to be for him.Cho noticed and felt strangely satisfied, held some subconscious hope he’d be frightened enough to never pull this stupid shit again.

Five bodies littered the floor by the time Cho made his way to Jane.There was a heat in his chest, an insuppressible anger, but it wasn’t for the criminals who brought him here – it was for Jane.For Jane, who ran his mouth like a motorboat and teased and probed until he found what he wanted.For Jane, whose tongue was so careless it almost got him killed.

Cho circled, assured himself each man was dead by the skull fragments on the floor.He kicked their weapons away – could never be too careful, or maybe he was OCD - and they slid across the concrete with a dull scratch, making Jane jump at the unexpected noise.

“Hello?I’m Patrick Jane,” he called, and when he was met with no response added wryly, “I think I’ve been kidnapped.”

Cho stalked closer, footsteps light though it was impossible to shield the noise entirely.He regarded the ropes around Jane’s arms, fastened so tightly they’d break skin had it not been for his long-sleeved shirt.His lips were curled like this was a game, like he didn’t give a fuck he almost died and jeopardized half his teammates.

“Can you untie me, please?”

The barrel of a gun pressed into his cheek and Jane couldn’t prevent a shiver from crawling up his spine - also couldn’t prevent his mouth from continuing to move.

“You’re not here to rescue me,” he stated, quite seriously, not revelation but hard truth.

The gun pressed deeper then was removed and it was enough to let Jane know the other man had no intention of pulling the trigger.

“You just here for target practice or did you want something?”

Cho paused for he hadn’t completely thought it out.It felt foolish to reveal himself now, like introducing oneself after talking to a stranger for an hour.He cocked his head, took in the sight of his comrade bound and helpless with a film of dirt dusting his face and the glare that came from his perfect white teeth because he was smiling.That asshole was smiling.

The gun hit Jane’s chin, dipped under his neck and pressed uncomfortably against his Adam’s apple.The metal flowed down his exposed skin, lower to his chest, the effect dulled by the layers of shirt and vest.When it passed his navel his reaction was more severe.Cho watched him swallow, watched his lips purse and forehead wrinkle and would give anything to know what he was thinking.The touch was light and teasing, sensual and depraved, and it frightened Jane more than if the barrel had been jammed into his abdomen, bullet ready to pierce his stomach.

He would die from that.This, he’d have to live with forever.

The heat of rage flooding Cho’s body morphed into something else, made him forget to breathe, made him shake anxiously.He stared at the fabric around his comrade’s crotch, pulled taught as his legs were spread and strapped to the chair.Eyes flicked up to Jane’s face, and Cho saw how helpless he looked, how _utterly vulnerable_ , and without thinking, he moved the gun lower.

Jane mumbled something when the barrel rubbed his groin, for the first time in a long time unsure how to talk his way into the dominant position.The hard metal pressed up and down his shaft, brushing his balls and gliding over the head of his cock.Jane hissed through clenched teeth and then a gasp escaped, too high and airy to be mistaken for discomfort.

There was a pause and a lick of the lips before Cho pressed against his cock again, eliciting the same pleasurable moan.Jane’s mouth shut and his head fell forward to hide his face, but the outline of his arousal grew more prominent through his slacks.

Jane cleared his throat, managed, “You seem frustrated,” and Cho wasn’t sure he was making jokes or attempting a therapy session.“You’ve probably spent a lot of time in other people’s shadows.”

A smile tugged at Cho’s lips as he holstered his gun and watched his captive make small humping motions.He wasn’t the one who was frustrated.

Both hands attacked Jane’s pants, pulling his belt off completely and grabbing at the fastenings until underwear was exposed.Jane yelled, “Ah!” at the sudden, harsh movement, but once the initial shock was over he was whimpering like a dog - like he couldn’t wait for his reward.

Fingers moved lightly over the thin silky fabric of his boxers, over the shaft of his cock and up to the head.Jane inhaled sharply, a croak coming from his throat.His body shook when Cho took his cock between his thumb and index finger, rubbing up and down in long, slow movements.

He asked, “What do you want?” between heavy breaths in a tone that sounded too expectant.

Cho moved closer, hand still working below Jane’s belt, leaned over until their faces were touching and Cho’s tongue flicked out to leave a wet line up his jaw.Jane flinched, inhaled sharply and then went stiff.He could smell him.The cool, clean aroma of the man’s aftershave was masked by sweat, but Jane could smell him.

Cho bit at his jaw, pulled Jane’s earlobe with his teeth, made the man under him shiver.Jane’s cheeks flushed and his breathing was labored, but he didn’t cry for him to stop.He sat there and took it, all he could do when his mind failed him, for he didn’t have anything smart to say about this.

His cock hardened in Cho’s hand, made Cho’s own arousal press painfully against his slacks.He wanted so much to deride Jane for being a slut, for letting his body react so shamefully, but the thought of Jane writhing beneath him, begging to be fucked by a murderous stranger made him groan out his own desire.A hand cupped Cho’s groin as he palmed himself.Coherent thought was leaving him - he only wanted more, had to touch Jane’s naked skin, had to feel it rub against his own.

Cho dropped to his knees, rough hands running up and down Jane’s thighs, coming closer to his groin each time until they dipped inside his legs.Jane’s boxers were pulled down, just enough to reveal the tip of his cock.Cho flicked it with his tongue before enveloping the head; felt his own arousal twitch when Jane threw his head back and tried to thrust forward.Cho teetered on being flattered and being upset Jane was so easy.This was all so easy for Jane.He just had to sit and wait for a rescue and now he just had to sit and enjoy another man’s mouth around his cock.

Jane’s arousal slipped unceremoniously from Cho’s lips as he stood.The bound man jerked forward again, impatiently awaiting the return of that tight, wet heat.Cho couldn’t scold him with words so he gripped the chair and pushed, making Jane’s stomach fly into his throat as he crashed backwards onto the floor.

“Jesus!” he yelped.“I could’ve cracked my skull open!”He struggled against his bonds, felt a dull pain wash over his wrists and hands which were crushed under his weight.

The rip of a zipper could be heard and Jane’s head jerked towards the sound.Cho straddled him, leaned over his face with arms outstretched to hold his weight.His cock dangled over Jane’s head, trailed precum over his lips, and he opened them willingly.

Cho slipped in slowly, refused to stop until his length disappeared completely.Jane choked and twisted when he couldn’t breathe and Cho pulled out only to repeat the process.He let him recuperate between thrusts, but always slid in to the hilt, found it hard not to fuck him senseless when the head rubbed against the soft flesh at the back of Jane’s throat.

The movements made Jane’s own arousal painful as he craved something more, needed the actions repeated somewhere else.He moaned and hummed against Cho’s cock, sent vibrations up his shaft that made him claw into the concrete floor.He was used to the pace now and knew how to work him with his tongue pressing against the underside of his erection until Cho pulled out farther and Jane could suck on the head.

He moved away, cock still attached to the other man’s lips through a string of saliva.Jane begged, “Touch me,” then coughed and swallowed, lips red and abused and still parted like he wanted more.He tried again, “Touch me,” wriggling hips for emphasis.

Cho was sick of his voice, thought he should shut up for once, see how it felt not having his mouth to help him get in or out of trouble.A torn piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth soon rectified this, though in hindsight Cho hoped it wasn’t covered in blood or toxic chemicals.

Cho stood, took his time removing his weapons and his bullet proof vest, made Jane wait while he casually undressed; let his mind run with the prospects of what his captor would do to him next.

The bonds around his ankles were cut and he was guided away from the chair, hands still locked behind his back, to another spot on the floor.Cho made quick work of Jane’s pants and his legs opened invitingly once freed - widely until he looked desperate.

A hand wrapped around Cho’s erection as he stroked himself, other hand molesting Jane’s body.He touched wherever he pleased, over the muscles in his chest and up the smooth skin of his balls to the tip of his cock.Jane struggled beneath him, accenting each inappropriate feel with a pitiful groan.

He was stilled when two hands hit his ass, massaging and spreading until his entrance was exposed.Jane froze as a wet thumb pushed against the tight rim and forced inside.There was a muffled yell but he dug heels in the ground, lifted into the air and came back down, taking Cho deeper.More fingers found their way into Cho’s mouth and then Jane’s ass until he’d taken three and they were loosening his hole, curling and applying pressure to the walls of his rectum.

Jane made incoherent noises as if he was in pain, but continued lifting his hips and fucking himself on his captor’s hand.Cho didn’t ask if Jane was ready to get fucked, he didn’t need his permission, didn’t need Jane thinking he controlled any part of this situation.He spit on his shaft, slicking it as much as possible before his mouth went dry.The fingers slipped out and the head of his cock replaced them.Cho forced inside, wrapped arms under Jane’s legs to pull him backwards to take his entire length.

The other man made frantic, muffled sounds as the cock slid in and out leaving a burning pain.He tensed and Cho could feel the muscles tighten around his cock deliciously. He pushed in harder, fucked him faster.Jane’s back arched as he willed himself to relax, throwing his head backwards to smack against the ground.

A palm rubbed Jane’s arousal, pushed it down into his abdomen and Jane whined in response, began moving his hips in rhythm with Cho’s thrusts.He was crying now that he wanted more, make him come, words broken and muffled but loud enough to be understood through the gag.

Cho squeezed his cock before letting it go, was prepared for the protest Jane was throwing at him.He pulled out swiftly, just to hear him groan as a burn ripped through his body.Cho pushed him onto his side and lay down beside him, propping Jane’s leg into the air with his own and guiding his cock back into his hole.A hand landed on Jane’s waist and tightened as he pulled him backwards to meet his thrusts.

Jane rocked against him more fervently, hard cock slapping his leg, unattended.He whimpered when his captor refused to play along, choked until he was almost sobbing.Cho brushed lightly over his shaft, let a finger dip into the precum oozing from his slit before pulling away again.He was dripping, leaving a small puddle on the floor and streaks down his leg and every time Cho teased him, his cock twitched with greater need.

He pounded into him, made Jane screech indignantly at the violent force.He refused to touch him – refused to let Jane believe he could use his mouth to get whatever he wanted.He’d transport him somewhere safe afterwards, let him sit there half nude with blue balls for an hour before reenacting the rescue.Jane almost killed himself, endangered Cho and the rest of the team, and it was maddening to feel him writhe against his body, begging for more.

Cho bit his neck, enough to leave marks but regained his senses before breaking skin.A sharp sound escaped Jane again, one Cho would have mistaken for pain had he not whipped his ass backwards in desperation.

Fingers tangled in Jane’s hair close to his scalp, tightened and pulled.He groaned and Cho jerked his head backwards suddenly, held him there until Jane stopped resisting and his body stilled.He wriggled in to the hilt, twisted his hips to hit at every angle until Jane cried out.He pulled out, hit that spot again, heard Jane gasp and tighten around him.He wriggled on Cho’s cock and the other man hardly realized it when the gag dislodged from his mouth.

“Cho!”

Cho faltered, couldn’t help it.Jane cried out, “Cho!” again as his cock jerked and he came, each thrust by his partner milking another load from him.Jane was yelling and whimpering and slamming backwards to feel himself filled.He called for Cho again, wanted it harder as cum coated his cock and splashed on the floor.

His name on Jane’s lips was too much for Cho and he unloaded inside of him, dug fingers into Jane’s skin leaving bright red scratches as he struggled not to yell.He came hard, pounded into him mercilessly like he couldn’t get enough, slid in and out until he was slicked and covered and Jane’s ass was dripping.

Cho lay quietly, recovering and stunned with stomach twisting.He waited for Jane to speak first, not knowing whether the other simply fantasized about him or his identity had been compromised.

Jane panted and laughed between breaths, said, “You like to play rough,” as Cho carefully slipped out.

He called, “Cho?” and the man beside him balled fists and spat back, “ _What?_ ” Cho crawled to his knees, now aware of the bruises on his body from writhing around on the stone floor.He stood up with a crick in his muscles, feeling much older than he should.The blindfold was torn from his teammate’s face, and Cho dared to look in those cool blue eyes, half-lidded and wrinkled as Jane smiled.

“This is the most elaborate roleplay I’ve ever participated in.Are those people really dead?You go all out.”

Cho helped sit him up, muttered, “This isn’t funny,” though his voice was soft and his cheeks flushed.His body was spent and the anger had dissipated; melted away sometime between Jane screaming his name and Cho’s own release.

Cho bit his lip, asked cautiously, “You knew it was me?” as he went to work sawing away at Jane’s bindings with a knife.

“At some point.”

“Which point?”

“Someone’s coming.”

Cho jumped out of his skin, slipped and sliced his own hand.He cursed through his teeth but kept going, leaped to his feet the second Jane was free to collect and re-equip his personal arsenal.He rushed around like a teenager in danger of being caught with his pants down while Jane moved lazily, taking great care in his appearance.

Cho was suffocated by “Thank Gods” from the other officers and simultaneously lashed for going alone and not radioing in his location.Both men seemed roughed up and though Cho claimed his injury was minor, was stuck in the back of an ambulance with Jane, left sitting across from him, staring into that disarming grin.


End file.
